Horror Stories
by Aspen Starlight
Summary: McGee catches Tony reading something on his computer, and decides its time for a little payback. Tony will think twice about making fun of McGee's books.


**Title: **Horror Stories

**Author:** Lady Black-Malfoy

**Summary:** McGee catches Tony reading something on his computer, and decides its time for a little payback.

**AN:** The idea came to me as I was scrolling through the archive and I just had to write something. If you guys are reading this I'm assuming you know that fanfiction has many quirks, including the terms which is what this story is mostly about. Since McGee's novel _Deep Six_ plays a large role in this story there are a few things I should probably explain. TISA is Special Agent Tommy and Lisa, TIBBS in this case is Tommy and Tibbs, McAMY is McGregor and Amy, and WIBBS is Tibbs and Wendy. I came up with the name Wendy because I figured McGee would create a Director since he created all the other characters. So Wendy is based off of Jenny. I have nothing against slash stories or the like, its just a fun little one-shot. It's also unbetaed. It was fun to write though and I hope the characters aren't too out of character. There are some edits as I keep reading through and catching them, but overall nothing will change :D

Chapter One

It was seven in the morning on a Monday; in other words, not one of Timothy McGee's favorite days. Mondays were always the worst, since the team usually spent all weekend working anyway, the line between 'weekends' and the work week was very blurred. Which was why when the elevator doors finally opened and McGee headed towards the bullpen, he wasn't very surprised to see Tony snoring on his desk. Sometimes Tony stayed late to finish a report for Gibbs, and often he ended up crashing at his desk. What puzzled McGee was that they had just closed their last case on Saturday, so there really wasn't much reason for Tony to still be here.

Throwing his bag down by his desk, McGee went to wake his friend up but then he caught sight of the still running computer. Curiosity overcame him, and he gently took the mouse out of Tony's hand. Coming around the desk to get a better view, and glancing at Tony to make sure he was still out of it, McGee bent closer to the screen. _FanFiction . net_ read the title bar, and looking closer he could see that it was an archive for something familiar; the detective novel by Thom E. Gemcity, called _Deep Six. _Except it wasn't really by Thom E. Gemcity, it was by Timothy McGee.

The name always triggered memories for McGee of spending hours trying to figure out a good fake name he could use when he got his novel published. He had hoped that he would be able to keep it a secret, but working at a place where detective work was commonplace, he had of course been found out. And subsequently been laughed at. Though McGee knew it wasn't really malicious, it still got on his nerves once in a while. Tony especially, goaded him whenever he caught sight of the book or when he was at McGee's. After a while he had learned to ignore it, but this opportunity was just too good to pass up.

McGee had of course looked over the website a few times. It was interesting, and sometimes kind of disturbing, what his fans came up with. The different terms; such as slash, TISA, TIBBS, and McAMY, along with many more, had boggled his mind for a bit. The idea that people actually wrote about his story made him feel happy, until he had read a TIBBS story. He hadn't been able to look both Tony and Gibbs in the eye for a week afterward, and car rides in particular were very awkward since he kept blushing. And one time, when he had caught Tony and Gibbs coming out of the head at the same time, he erupted into a coughing fit so bad he had to step outside for a bit to catch his breath.

Glancing at the screen now, it looked like Tony hadn't gotten very far in the archive. He had found the TISA stories though, in particular the M-rated ones. Putting the mouse back to where it was and smirking slightly as an idea came to him, McGee crept over to his own desk. He lifted his bag up again, and threw it down with more force than was strictly necessary.

The loud noise did finally wake Tony, who jumped up wild eyed, yelling, "On your six Boss!"

McGee erupted into another fit, this time of laughter, and Tony's eyes shot over to his friend. He straightened and then stretched before he asked McGee with his eyes narrowed, "Something funny Probie?"

Trying to control himself and failing, McGee ignored the question and instead asked as he sat down, "What are you doing here? I thought you would have had a big weekend planned."

Tony started shuffling some papers around on his desk as he responded, "Well, some of us actually had work to do. Gibbs had me pull another case file because he thought it was familiar to the last one, but it wasn't so I spent all weekend here."

Waiting until Tony was done mumbling, McGee grinned as he questioned, "Reading fanfiction too?"

The man paused in cleaning up his desk and glanced at his computer before he realized he'd been caught out. Putting down the papers in his hand Tony stalked over to McGee's desk and said indignantly, "It's nice to see Special Agent Tommy get some once in a while. Since someone thinks he has 'relationship' issues."

McGee snorted, bending down to turn his computer on. "I'm partial to the McAMY stories myself. But that's just me. Hey, you like horror movies right?"

A startled expression briefly appeared on Tony's face at McGee's confession, but he recovered quickly and answered suspiciously, "Yeah, why?"

Waiting for the computer to boot up, McGee spun the chair towards Tony who had perched himself on the end of his desk. "You should check out the slash stories! The ones marked TIBBS. Those are great horror stories."

Inwardly laughing his ass off, McGee watched as Tony's face lit up and he rushed back over to his computer.

"What are they like interrogation stories or something? Tibbs goes _Saw_ on a suspect?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Ah sure, interrogation stories." McGee said as he got up and leaned over Tony's shoulder, schooling his face to hide his glee. This was going to be so good, and was definitely sufficient payback.

Tony hit the button that would send him back to the main screen for _Deep Six_ and scrolled down until a story where slash and TIBBS where marked in the summary. When he saw it was marked M, he laughed and remarked, "Maybe you should close your eyes, McScardy. It's gonna get bloody."

It was funny how Tony seemed to forget that McGee didn't have problems with gruesome scenes. Not anymore at least. After working with NCIS you tended to get over issues like squeamishness quick.

"I'd rather keep them open for this." McGee muttered under his breath, watching as Tony's eyes scanned down the page excitedly.

He knew the moment when Tony finally realized just what he was reading, and what slash really meant. The man went so red McGee thought he was going to explode. Releasing the mouse as if it was on fire, Tony flew out of his chair and crashed into the wall behind him sputtering, "I thought you said these were horror stories!"

McGee smiled hugely and laughed, "I think they are pretty horrifying!"

"Ya think McGee! I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!" Tony exclaimed still very red.

The next moment he turned even redder, if that was possible, when Gibbs strode in commenting, "Don't expect me to hold your hand DiNozzo. Dead Marine! Gear up. Ziva's already waiting by the car."

Getting off of Tony's desk and grabbing his bag, McGee said, "You heard the Boss Tony."

In a daze, Tony grabbed his own bag and followed a smug Tim. When they reached the elevators he took one look at Gibbs and shuddered. The phrase, 'On your six, Boss!' would never be the same.

McGee watched as Tony slowly entered the enclosed space, and moved to the corner of the big box. As far away from Gibbs as possible, Tony kept his eyes firmly on the ground, because he knew that if he looked up, nothing good would happen.

"I'm partial to the WIBBS stories myself. But hey, if that's what you're into DiNozzo…." Gibbs said suppressing a smile; however, McGee was unable to do the same and he burst out laughing again.


End file.
